Question: $5tuv - 6u - v - 1 = -3u - 10v + 8$ Solve for $t$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $5tuv - 6u - v - {1} = -3u - 10v + {8}$ $5tuv - 6u - v = -3u - 10v + {9}$ Combine $v$ terms on the right. $5tuv - 6u - {v} = -3u - {10v} + 9$ $5tuv - 6u = -3u - {9v} + 9$ Combine $u$ terms on the right. $5tuv - {6u} = -{3u} - 9v + 9$ $5tuv = {3u} - 9v + 9$ Isolate $t$ ${5}t{uv} = 3u - 9v + 9$ $t = \dfrac{ 3u - 9v + 9 }{ {5uv} }$